


LG(s)L Story Notes

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Basically my outlines and ideas for Little Girls Lost, Chasing Faeries, Little Girl(s) Lost series, Little girl lost, Lots and lots of spoilers for future stories, Notes, SPOILERS!!!, Saving Princess Tigerlily, Storyline Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: This is basically my boiling pot for the Little Girl(s) Lost series.Storylines, Universe/Worldbuilding ideas and backgrounds, character storyboards and back story development, fixing my screw ups, editing and troubleshooting.Check here for all updates on story and status!This is going to be one massive idea dump that may or may not make it to the main story.





	1. Chapter 1

This is basically my boiling pot for the Little Girl(s) Lost series.

Storylines, Universe/Worldbuilding ideas and backgrounds, character storyboards and back story development, fixing my screw ups, editing and troubleshooting.

Check here for all updates on story and status!

This is going to be one massive idea dump that may or may not make it to the main story.

Thanks for being patient, and thank you to all my faithful readers. This is literally my biggest and most successful story yet, topping out at over 60K words so far with 20 chapters in the first part, and 12 in the second so far. Ironically I have several stories in other, much more modern and popular fandoms, yet this one is my best. Go figure.

One major update; Chasing the White Rabbit has been changed to Chasing Faeries, as I'm trying to make all the titles mesh with the Peter Pan theme.

Also, Little Girl Lost was complete at one point, but it didn't quite feel finished, and David and Ronnie both let me know that there was more to their story, which ties heavily into the other stories in the series.

There will be a lot posted here that I haven't quite gotten around to in the main stories, so please don't read marked chapters if this bothers you.

 

Thanks for reading~Mugen


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!!!

**Vampires: Differences and Origins**

 

There are several creatures with similar features, but different backgrounds and ways of coming to be.

A list of these creatures is as follows.

 _True Vampires_ ; true vampires, given the name by their source, are the product of the Aztec/Mayan god Camazotz, a god of night, death, the underworld, who required human sacrifice, specifically the blood, in order to live. Vampires take on several similar traits to their creator. The need for human blood, the inability to exist in daylight, flight, the ability to take on a batlike form, the development of fangs and claws and amber or yellow eyes (a kind of half form between human and bat), excellent night vision, rebirth from death, accelerated healing, telepathy, strength, and cunning. They aren't affected by holy relics or garlic, though blessed water, fire and beheading or staking, as long as it severs the connection between heart and brain, are fatal. They cannot enter homes without invitation, as a limitation of being a creature of the in between. Vampires can summon hounds of hell to guard them in the daylight hours, a gift from Camazotz from the underworld to protect its offspring. Vampires procreate by infecting LIVING humans with their blood and once the human kills they fully turn. They cannot breed, being in a state between life and death.

 _Strigoi_ ; strigoi are commonly associated with vampires, due to their similar origin, being revived from the dead. However, strigoi were witches in life who used dark magic to rise again when they died, a kind of second life. They can move around in daylight, though they generally choose not to, they must sleep in a bed soil from their grave in order to remain strong, where other creatures do not. Strigoi are also adept at illusions and magic. Holy objects do affect them, as they are unholy beings. They are not effected by running water, though they cannot step foot on holy ground, or cross the threshold of homes that bear holy items or that the residents are devout, as these being as essentially cursed. They have decent hearing and nightvision, though not as good as true vampires. They must feed on the bodily fluids of living beings (human or otherwise) in order to live. They do not procreate by infection, as they are magically created by other means. Strigoi do not usually possess fangs, though cases of individuals have been documented that had given themselves pronounced canines.

 _Jiang Shi_ ; Jiang shi are creatures created by resurrecting a human soul and trapping it within its own, or another's body, or the victim of suicide given life by magic. They look the least human, taking on the appearance of emaciated, bloodless corpses. They are mindless monsters driven by hunger and pain. They cannot fly, but can jump long distances. They cannot cross running water or abide holy objects, sunlight, nor the touch of children or the pure of heart, or anyone with genuine faith, as it would purify the trapped soul and set it free. They are extremely strong, though not highly intelligent, and are usually under the control of the necromancers or sorcerers who resurrect them. They must devour human chi, or life energy, which is generally in the blood, in order to exist. They do not procreate by infection, they too are magically created. Jiang Shi do not possess fangs, they use sharp claws or fingernails to wound victims and feed from the wounds.

 

True Vampire originated in Mezoamerica, created by the god Camazotz. They roamed only the Americas until the Spanish came to central America, then they spread to Spain and other parts of Europe. They became so widespread that other creatures started to be mistaken as vampire.

Strigoi started in Romania and the Carpathian mountains, where witches were common and had access to vast amounts of magic. Strigoi started migrating across Europe with the gypsies, causing witches and other creatures to become confused, and hunted.

Jiang Shi began in China and other Asian countries when necromancy and sorcery became a widespread practice. The souls of suicide victims, sinners, and cursed people were brought back from death and trapped in their own bodies, or bodies of the recently dead. They are mindless creatures that are driven by hatred for their masters, the pain of being trapped on Earth, and the constant hunger for the energy, chi, or life essense they require to continue to exist. Rarely, strong souls manage to wrest control from their masters and either turn on them, killing them, or free themselves and move on.


End file.
